(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooler module and more particularly to a combination cooler module in which the base and the radiating fins are fastened together by a dovetail, hook or scarf joint.
(b) Description of the Prior Art
A conventional cooler module is known to comprise a plurality of aluminum or copper radiating fins, a plurality of heat tubes, and a base (copper base). The radiating fins are arranged in parallel. The heat tubes are inserted through the radiating fins to hold the radiating fins in parallel. Further, the heat tubes are soldered to the base by means of the application of a bonding medium, for example, solder paste. If the heat tubes and the base are made of different materials, a nickel-plating treatment is necessary before bonding the heat tubes to the base. This assembly process is complicated, resulting in a high manufacturing cost and low yield. Further, this assembly process will also lower the heat transfer efficiency between the base and the heat tubes.
When using the aforesaid cooler module, a frame holder may be affixed to the radiating fins to hold a cooling fan.